Equipment such as solder printers, component mounters, reflow ovens, and board inspection machines is used to produce boards mounted with many components. Conventionally, this equipment is connected to form a board production line. Among this equipment, there are component mounters provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. A typical example of a component supply device is a feeder device that feeds component supply tape in which many components are stored at a specified pitch. Component supply tape is formed from carrier tape in which components are stored in many component storage sections, and cover tape attached to the top surface of the carrier tape so that the components do not fall out. Therefore, feeder devices are provided with at least one of a tape peeling mechanism that peels cover tape from carrier tape, and a tape cutting mechanism that cuts the cover tape to open the component storages sections. Technology related to this type of feeder device is disclosed in PTL 1.
An electronic component supply device of PTL 1 has an electronic component exposing device that exposes a component in a component storage section arranged between first and second feeding devices that feed the component storage tape (component supply tape). Further, the electronic component exposing device is provided with a cutting device that cuts the cover tape along the feeding direction, an opening device that opens the cut cover tape, and a protruding section that guides the cover tape to the cutting device. Accordingly, it is possible to supply components without separating the cover tape from the carrier tape, and it is possible to realize an electronic component supply device that causes few components to be damaged or lost.